bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleixi Lyho
Background She was the first thing Haseo saw when he entered Hueco Mundo after saying goodbye to rukia.She was approaching him with a grin on her face and suddenly hugged him.After a small fight between the too in which she proved to be stronger,she told him her name and who she was. she Says she was just walking around hueco mundo searching for something a friend of her was looking for and suddenly feeling some immense force drawing her to him,she also claims to never trying to hug him that her body acted out of instinct.After a few talks of where she came from and embarrasing moments between the 2 where she showed her insanely weird personality she says she hears someone calling out to her and she leads him there. Hueco Mundo Arc She led Haseo to an area similar to las noches but more decorated.She said he was gonna meet her leader and creator,they passed through many different arrancar which eyed haseo with a look of disgust in their face.After passing through several halls they arrived in a huge dark room with just enough illumination to be able to see in the very middle was a very big table with nine arrancars,2 Females and 8 Males,sitting in the chairs and there was one empty chair,and behind them was a throne where someone was sitting on it however it was too dark to see.Aleixi moved forward and sat down on the empty chair and spoke "Ummm Haseo-kun wall of the people sitting in this table including myself are the 10 Espada" she said nervously.She saw Haseo's look of shock,then one of the men on the table,"aI am the Demitri,the 7th Espada" Demetri said Introducing himself,haseo then told Demitri his name,then Kris quickly saying "Now that the formalities are out of the way" He turned to Aleixi "Why have you brought him here"."Hmmm i dunno hes cute" Aleixi said while grinning and blushing.Then a tall,bulky man stood up and slammed his fists on the table "Aleixi no matter your position you are pushing your rank,one that you clearlydo not deserve,How dare you bring this human into the room and disgrace the master because of your curiosity!!!" he yelled at aleixi,Aleixi replied him with an angry look "You better silence that mouth of yours Mr.im cranky because im just-the-4th Espada,or ill shut it up for you!."Peace Caius" a loud commanding voice spoke from the throne.Aleixi shot her toungue out at Caius."Master" Said another man with a large pointy mask completely covering his face,whose voice sounded like 2 people talking."Haseo is it,I am sorry Aleixi dragged you here,she tends to let her curiosity get the best of her,As times ar at the moment i cannot answer any question you might have,due to the fact that i must depart,Aaroniero introduce yourself and please show our young guest around until i am return" said the the person on the throne.The man with the mask then spoke "Hello I am Aaroniero Arruruerie the Quinto (5th) Espada"He bowed then said "Now if you could follow me..".Too Be Continued (subject to change) Personality She is the number one weirdo in existence as quoted by haseo.She is hyperactive and does and says random things at any moment,She also enjoys jumping on peopels back because shes way too lazy to walk,all in all she acts much like a little kid except of course she is much more smarter and cunning,she also whines intensely and cries when she doesnt get what she wants.Also she is shown to be extremely perverted often complaining aloud about her small breasts and trying to seduce haseo haseo by saying they should get naked and embrace as to share their energy which produced a very funny reaction by haseo.She refers to her breasts as "Little kid boobies" and seems to have a very big crush on Haseo. Apperance She is very petite like in apperance and looks like a little girl (about 14) with red hair which is tied in pony tails.She has blue eyes. (Sorry for the horrible description) Abilities She has yet to show any of her abilities however she is shown to be Super-humanly strong being able lift house shaped boulders with one hand and her amazing speed wich overwhelmed haseo.She is also shown to be able to use Gemelos Sonido as shown against haseo. Quotes "Youre So Cute Haseo-Kun!!!!" "If only i had big boobies youd love me Haseo-kun" "I hate having little kid boobies!!!!!" "Haseo-kun im way faster than you haha!" Trivia Her name comes (ironically) from Alexi Laiho lead guitarist and singer (if you can call a guy that screams on end that) of children of bodom. Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Characters